wario_and_waluigi_argumentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
Wario (born September 13, 1961 age 52) is one of the two main protagonists of the Wario and Waluigi Arguments series. Wario is Waluigi's older brother. Wario is known to be prone to bad luck alongside with Waluigi and sometimes good luck may occur. Wario currently lives in Los Angeles, California with his brother, Waluigi living in the same house because Waluigi himself is too poor to buy a house and pay for all the ensurances. About every female in the world dislikes him because of his looks, his poor hygiene, and his intelligence. Every time Wario asks girls out or talks to them, they always seem to be running away screaming. At some circumstances, Wario is smart since he can drive a car, cook meals, rebuild his house, build vehicles and etc. Garlic is Wario's favorite food. He often calls people idiots or buffoons when people do something wrong to him or in general especially to Waluigi, he doesn't call others idiots or buffoons as much as Waluigi calls others dimwits or hobos. Wario's favorite songs are Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO and DJ's Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher. He likes it when Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen plays on the radio so he can think of his moment with his love interest which he says is his girlfriend who really isn't and cheer her on. For an unknown reason, the song Blow My Whistle Baby by Flo Rida gives Wario a massive headache everytime it plays around him. Wario has a laser machine gun which is hidden underneath Waluigi's bed which is underneath his bed. Physical Appearance Wario is short and obese. Wario's height is approximately 3'10 feet and he weighs 308 lbs. Wario has a black jagged mustache, a large pink nose, a large mouth with block teeth, a cleff chin, pointed ears, thick bushy black eyebrows, brown hair, large eyes with small doted pupils, has light blue edges around his eyes, muscular arms, he is known to possess some kind of super strength due to the fact that he can lift up his own car like it's easy. Wario is an extremely slow runner due to the fact that it takes him a minute and 15 seconds to finish 100 meters because of his short stubby legs. Wario blames his poor running speed on the gravity saying that gravity keeps pulling him down. Wario thinks he's the fastest man in the world, even faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. Wario's limbs are pure muscle and his fat is stored in his stomach and butt. Wario is a huge eater with an enormous appetite and he says he's not fat and he's all muscle plus he likes to layer. Personality and traits Wario is not very intellegent and barely graduated from high school which he graduated in 1979. Wario was a bully back in high school. Wario is reckless, careless, tries to act tough, cool, and sarcastic. He is extremely immature and is known to have a hot temper since he gets angry at anyone who messes with him, especially Waluigi because Waluigi messes on purpose to get him angry. If someone gets Wario angry enough, he might throw a punch at them or do something violent to them. Wario is very greedy about money, that's why Wario and Waluigi's house is so small and is lacking a bathroom. Wario is very bossy especially towards his brother, Waluigi. Wario is very arrogant and conceited thinking that he is very hot and sexy, he even thinks he's much more hot and sexier than Waluigi. Wario thinks he's never wrong, thinks he's perfect in every way, and thinks he knows everything and always makes excuses. Wario also listens to himself most of the time. Wario is known to be perverted due to the fact when he asks girls out, he states a comment by saying "Hey ladies! Who wants to have sex with me!?" or when he asks an individual girl out, he says something like "Hey sexy! You're so beautiful! Wanna go on a date with me! let's have sex with each other and make babies!" which causes girls to run away screaming and Wario says that they're just pretending and they really like him because they think he's too hot which also causes Waluigi to call him a dimwit. And he also showed his penis on live television so everyone can see it when he was belly dancing with Obama during a belly dancing performance while playing "Sexy and I Know It" at the white house during Obama's second inauguration. Wario is known to be atheist since he thinks all religions are man made and thinks God dosen't exist. Wario is known to be intelligent of deceiving people. He also likes to fart a lot, his farts are extremely powerful and he can create gas clouds which can stink up a whole area. When he farts in swimming pools, he can make the entire pool turn brown and stink so bad which causes anyone who's in the pool to escape out of the pool screaming except for Obama and Biden. Wario has extremely poor hygeine and he thinks he's naturally clean 100% of the time. Wario never took a shower, washed his hands, or brushed his teeth ever since he was 18. A lot of people say that Wario smells as bad as cow manure and others say he smells a lot worse. Wario has a bad habbit of picking his nose. Due to Wario's poor hygiene, Wario is prone to sicknesses such as colds and Wario thinks he's never sick. When Wario has a cold, he never covers his mouth or nose when he sneezes or coughs and never uses a tissue when blowing his nose, instead he uses his hands. Whenever Wario is sick, he says that something weird just happened like a glitch. Wario also thinks he lives for eternity and will never die. Connection to Others *'Waluigi - '''Waluigi is Wario's younger brother who lives with Wario in the same house. Wario is extremely bossy around Waluigi by giving him orders a lot. They both often argue, insult, and outwit each other, arguing who's better. When something bad happens, Wario about always blames it on Waluigi which causes Waluigi to get in trouble. They disagree with each other a lot. While Wario thinks he's so perfect, handsome, and sexy, he thinks Waluigi is extremely ugly and too skinny. Wario believes people prefer fat people over skinny people. Wario and Waluigi are shown to have some rivalry with each other. Sometimes, Wario does care for Waluigi at some occasions. *'Barack Obama - 'President Obama is Wario's best friend. They both agree with everything. Obama is similiar to Wario in a lot of ways. Obama also protects Wario by saying the same thing which Wario says. Obama is always on Wario's side. During the 2012 election, Wario voted for him nine trillion times. *'Joe Biden - 'Joe Biden is a close friend of Wario's. Joe Biden is Wario's second best friend next to Obama. Wario invited him for Thanksgiving dinner at his house in 2012 after the election, he invited Biden to his 4th of July party, and a summer party. *'Justin Bieber - 'Justin Bieber is one of Wario's rivals/enemies. Justin Bieber routinley visits and outsmart Wario and Waluigi at their house to make sure they don't cause any trouble. Wario and Waluigi both get annoyed by him a lot. Justin Bieber occasionally makes fun, teases, or smart talk Wario by getting him angry but Wario never had physical contact on him. When Wario gets angry enough at him, he tells him to leave if he's at his house. Wario rarely cares for him sometimes. *'Carly Rae Jepsen - 'Carly Rae Jepsen is Wario's love interest and proclaims her as his girlfriend. Carly Rae Jepsen extremely hates Wario, never wanting him to be her boyfriend or just a friend. Wario says she's just pretending. According to Wario's taste in females, Carly Rae Jepsen is the most beautiful and most perfect female in the world. Wario treats her as his girlfriend which annoys and repulses her a lot. Wario thinks she is cheating on him or just pretending if she has a boyfriend. *'Lady Gaga - 'Waluigi's current girlfriend which Wario thinks she's extremely ugly. Wario and Lady Gaga don't talk to each other much. *'Wario Jr. - 'Wario Jr. is Wario and Waluigi's dog. Wario Jr. is a 2 year old bulldog who likes Wario a lot and dislikes Waluigi for some reason. He bites Waluigi when Waluigi tries to pet him. Wario Jr. licks Wario on the face a lot. Wario is the one who named him Wario Jr. ' ''' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters